Strawberries with love
by Dark-Angel.Forever
Summary: James hates strawberries. Lily and James have just started dating. Their first kiss, Lily wears lip balm with a certain essence... Please review!


'Not strawberry pie again,' James sighed.

It was spring and the inhabitants of Hogwarts were having dinner. The sky was clear blue and it was comfortable warm. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their desert, including strawberry pie.

'I don't see why you should have anything against them,' Sirius said grinning, taking a great bite from his own bit of pie.

'They are just… I don't know. They taste strange,' James concluded.

'I agree with James,' Peter said.

'Since when? Yesterday you were still eating strawberries like candies,' Sirius said laughing.

Peter just mumbled something and turned pink.

'Anyway, when is it full moon again, Remus? I could do with a little adventure,' Sirius asked loudly.

'Not so loud. It is not for another two weeks, luckily,' Remus added bitterly.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, leaned backwards and looked around the Great Hall. A few seconds later, he tapped James on the shoulder.

'What?' James asked his mouth full of pudding.

'I guess Lily doesn't think strawberries taste strange,' Sirius whispered and he pointed towards a red-haired girl a few seats away from them, eating her strawberry pie away easily.

'Great, just what I needed,' James sighed.

Only a week ago, James and Lily had finally gone on their first date in Hogsmeade. They both had had a great time and James was sure that now he had finally convinced Lily; their first kiss wouldn't wait for too long. At least, he was going to make sure of that if he could.

----------

'Hey Lily!'

Lily turned around, and now stood face to face with James Potter. He was wearing his quidditch clothes, so she guessed he was on the way to practise. Even though she had hated him for such a long time, she now had to admit to herself that after the date she had realised that she actually liked him quite a lot.

'Hey James,' she said.

'I was just wondering whether you have got something to do this evening?' James asked looking a little nervous and he went with his hand through his hair.

'Uhm, no. Why?' Lily curiously asked.

'Well, as it is such nice weather, I thought it might be nice if we had a stroll tonight?'

'That - that would be nice indeed,' Lily replied slightly surprised.

'Good, after quidditch practise I'll get changed and then pick you up in the common room at eight,' James said smiling now.

'Okay, see you then.'

'Bye!' James said and just before he run off to practise, he quickly gave Lily a soft kiss on her cheek.

For a few minutes, Lily just stood there in the corridor with her face glowing pink. Then a smile appeared on her face and humming she walked towards the library.

----------

It was five minutes to eight as Lily nervously sat waiting in the common room. The entire evening, she had put lip balm with strawberry essence on her lips every five minutes, just to have something to do. Finally, at five past eight, James came walking towards her.

'Coming?' he asked looking also a bit nervous again.

Lily decided it was best not to talk and just nodded as she stood up. In silence, they walked through the common room as pairs of eyes turned towards them. Then they went through the portrait and still not talking, made their way towards the grounds.

James pushed open the doors and once in the open air, Lily felt a lot more relaxed. However, both did not speak a word slowly walking towards the lake and then around it. When they were half way, now the furthest away from Hogwarts, James stopped walking. Lily stopped too, and looked him in the eye.

'Lily, I love you,' James said quietly.

For a moment, Lily didn't reply then she spoke for the first time this evening.

'I love you too,' she whispered.

Slowly their face came closer to each other, until their lips softly touched and they kissed.

The first thing, James tasted was strawberry. He shuddered on the inside at the taste. Luckily, Lily had noticed nothing and so they stood there together for ten whole minutes. Then they broke apart and both of them were smiling.

They walked back towards the castle again in silence, because for tonight enough words were said.

----------

'Oi, wake up!'

James awoke abruptly as Sirius threw a pillow in his face. It was the morning after their first kiss.

James kept his eyes closed and grinned at the memories of last night.

'You kissed her!' Sirius voice triumphal sounded from somewhere close.

James opened his eyes now and saw that Sirius stood bowed over him and his face was only inches away from his.

'Well, did you?' Remus voice sounded from his left.

'Get off,' James muttered to Sirius. Sirius moved away and sat down near James' feet, so James could sit up. Remus and Peter were sitting in their own beds, staring at James.

He nodded.

'I knew it! How was it?' Sirius demanded.

James said the first word the came up in his mind at the memory. 'Strawberry.'

'Strawberry?' Peter repeated puzzled.

'She – Lily – She had lip balm on with strawberry essence,' James with difficulty explained to his friends.

At first Sirius was just grinning, but a few seconds later he couldn't hold himself anymore and burst out in laughter.

'Amazing, that lovely Lily. Strawberry lip balm! Just amazing,' Sirius said.

'So, I guess you are over your hate against strawberries then?' Remus said grinning.

'No, I still dislike them, but as they come with Lily's soft lips I'll take them with love,' James said smiling.

There was a short silence and then all of the four boys started laughing.


End file.
